Les Nishikado
by Frankiee
Summary: La rencontre des parents de Nishikado jusqu'à conception


_**Eitoku 1985 **_

_Kira ferma la porte de son casier, elle venait juste d'arriver dans ce nouveau lycée._

_Lycée exceptionnel, réservé à l'élite !_

_Elle avait réussi le concours d'entrée et avait obtenue la bourse « D H M N »._

_Heureusement l'enfer était fini, elle espérait menée désormais une scolarité et une vie normale._

_15ans et elle avait l'impression d'être une vieille femme ! Elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse, c'était sûr._

_Soudain, la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs signe de la reprise des cours._

_Kira se dirigea non pas vers sa classe mais en direction du bureau du proviseur. On lui avait dit de s'y rendre pour clore définitivement son dossier d'acceptation._

_Elle ouvrit une porte et se trouva dans un couloir vide au bout duquel elle vit un homme en costume trois pièces, fort élégant, se diriger vers elle._

_Kira fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation._

_L'homme regardait la jeune fille avancer vers lui, c'était l'un des hommes les plus riches du Japon, il possédait une multinationale basée dans le monde entier et se nommait Rei Nishikado._

_Rei détaillait la jeune fille, c'était une gaijin elle était blonde, les yeux en amande couleurs marron et un visage très fin avec une bouche pulpeuse. Elle était en tout point à son goût « grande (1m75) et bien proportionnée » malgré ses lunettes qui la désavantageaient._

_Kira voulue passer sur le côté mais l'homme tendit le bras pour lui bloquer le passage._

_Son cœur palpita._

_L'homme se pencha vers elle, sourit et dit :_

_-Est-ce votre « Bonjour », Mademoiselle ?_

_Kira ne sut quoi dire et murmura un bonjour._

_-Pardon ?dit l'homme._

_-Bonjour Monsieur._

_-Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

_Kira hésita puis répondit :_

_-Kira Adams_

_-Adams?... Enchanté Kira Adams! Moi…, Rei Nishikado._

_Non pas çà, pensa Kira, je vais être renvoyée, que faire ?_

_-Dé…désolée Monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus je vous l'assure, je…_

_-Calmez-vous Kira ! Il n'y a pas de problèmes, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_Kira ne sut quoi penser devait-elle être soulagée ?_

_-Mais…_

_Il y a toujours un mais pensa Kira._

_-En échange, pour vous pardonner, laissez-moi vous embrasser Kira._

_-Non pas çà monsieur._

_Rei avança vers Kira, celle-ci lâcha ses livres et se trouva coincée par le mur._

_Rei tendit la main vers sa joue, la caressa et dit :_

_-Laissez-moi cette responsabilité, laissez-moi être le premier à vous embrasser !_

_-Je…je ne peux pas… !_

_-Accordez-moi ce privilège, Kira !_

_Rei s'approcha alors davantage puis l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou. Kira ferma les yeux, serra les poings et ajouta désespérée._

_-Je vous en prie._

_-Chut, Kira !_

_C'était trop tard, Rei avait prit sa décision, il lui arracha ses lunettes et l'embrassa avec fougue._

_Kira ne savait plus où donner de la tête, c'était un homme très expérimenté qui l'embrassait. C'était différent…Différent de ce que l'autre lui avait fait._

_Rei sentit une larme couler sur la joue de Kira, il se pressa alors davantage contre elle et l'embrassa plus doucement._

_Kira répondit alors à son baiser c'est à ce moment là qu'il décida de se retirer de ses lèvres._

_Alors sans détour, Kira le gifla._

_-Mademoiselle, cria choqué le directeur._

_Kira écarquilla les yeux six personnes étaient devant eux : le directeur, la secrétaire et les quatre hommes de mains de Rei Nishikado._

_La Honte !_

_Kira était toujours dans les bras de Rei, elle lui cria alors :_

_-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi maintenant !_

_Rei la fixa tout en continuant à la maintenir contre lui:_

_-On ne m'a jamais ainsi considéré Kira !_

_Il se pencha alors vers son oreille._

_-Kira…Jolie Kira tu vas le payer !_

_-Pour…pourquoi ?dit Kira. C'est vous qui…_

_-Pourquoi ?dit Rei en élevant le ton. Car on n'humilie pas Rei Nishikado ainsi !_

_Kira désespérée le fixa._

_-Nous allons la renvoyer, Monsieur, dit le directeur._

_Rei soupira en fixant Kira._

_-Non, monsieur le Directeur, Kira Adams restera ici pour effectuer sa scolarité mais…_

_Kira ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt._

_-Je veux que Kira Adams, pour sa peine, viennent travailler et …habiter chez moi._

_-Quoi !cria Kira. Mais Monsieur le directeur, vous ne pouvez pas être d'accord avec…_

_-Taisez-vous Melle Adams ! Vous êtes très privilégiée ! Monsieur Nishikado était justement venue vous voir pour vous féliciter d'avoir eu la bourse DHMN. Il est partit à votre rencontre et vu votre…impolitesse vous devriez lui être reconnaissant de son geste._

_-Mais…c'est lui…_

_Le directeur la foudroya du regard et dit_

_-Vous êtes seule à Tokyo, Melle Adams ! Je suis persuadée que votre famille serait heureuse de vous savoir en sécurité chez Monsieur Nishikado._

_-Ma famille…dit désespérée Kira._

_Rei vit l'air triste de Kira et décida de mener rapidement une enquête sur elle et sa famille._

_-Bien Kira, dit Rei d'un ton ferme en lui prenant le menton. Arrêtons de tergiverser ! Tu t'installeras dès ce soir chez moi, l'un de mes hommes de main viendra te chercher ainsi que tes affaires._

_-Je…j'ai eu tort de réagir ainsi, pardon, je…_

_-je promets de ne plus recommencer, continua Rei. Arrêtes Kira tes excuses n'y feront rien, en plus elles ne sont même pas sincères._

_Rei se pencha vers son oreille._

_-Ce que j'ai fait, t'as plu Kira. Tu as seulement paniquée après !_

_Il se tut un moment et reprit :_

_-La violence ne résoud rien, elle est dangereuse en conséquences tu vois bien par toi-même. Il faut toujours agir intelligemment et correctement._

_-Vrai…vraiment !dit Kira_

_-Oui ma jolie fleur, avec l'âge tu en feras l'expérience ! Il se redressa puis l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue._

_-Allons-y Akito, nous avons du travail !_

_Rei se tourna à nouveau vers Kira._

_-A ce soir mon cœur !_

_Kira rougit ce qui fit sourire Rei puis elle le vit se diriger vers la sortie avec son escorte._

_-Rei Nishikado, vous a à la bonne !dit le directeur. Je ne l'avais jamais réagir ainsi même quand il était au lycée._

_Kira fronça les sourcils_

_-Il a quitté le lycée depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Sept ans, Kira !_

_Rei Nishikado, à côté de la porte de sortie, avait entendu la question de Kira._

_-J'ai 25 ans et…oui pour toi je suis un vieux !_

_Kira devient rouge cramoisi et dit avec hésitation_

_-Ce… n'est pas ce que… je pense._

_Rei ria._

_-Menteuse !_

_Puis il sortit._

_Kira abasourdie, n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait une drôle d'impression celle que Rei Nishikado réagissait comme… son père._

_Rei pénétra dans la voiture, il était soulagée il avait retrouvé la fille de Matt Adams, ami de son père. Confiée à la famille de la mère de celle-ci, il pouvait désormais prendre soin d'elle et gérer sa fortune._

_Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'extérieur, il repensa aux paroles de Matt lorsqu'il avait dix ans :_

_« Kira sera peut-être un jour ta femme »_

_Rei sourit face à cette déclaration, il lui faudrait alors beaucoup de courage pour la dompter._


End file.
